


Devil's egg

by xy700145



Series: Az/Ri [3]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:05:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xy700145/pseuds/xy700145





	Devil's egg

激流覺得最近的阿薩佐行為很詭異，這種詭異的狀態具體出現在……他們激情過後。雖然阿薩佐向來是神龍見首不見尾，但是以前阿薩佐總會抱著他溫存，現在事情一結束，他就急急忙忙收集散落的濁液再匆匆瞬移離去。

今天也是這樣，激流皺眉，煩躁地丟出個極小型暴風，將室內弄得一團亂。

回到房內的阿薩佐見到後，立即用能力快速地把房間整理好。

「怎麼了？」阿薩佐溫柔地問。

「這正是我想問你的話。」激流上下審視阿薩佐。

「我沒什麼事。」阿薩佐面色不改地說，但是晃動得更快的尾巴洩漏了他正在隱藏什麼。

激流想起艾瑪說過的阿薩佐過往情史，眉頭皺得更深。即便阿薩佐說艾瑪誇大其辭，然而確實不無可能。

「真的。」阿薩佐給他一個安撫的吻。

「你不對勁。」激流說出自己的觀察，「你從上次出任務回來後就怪怪的。」

「傑諾斯，你太多心了。」阿薩佐摟著他，「先睡，明天再說。」

「喔。」激流依然是乖巧的激流。

 

隔日一早，激流端坐在餐桌上吃早餐，看著對面的阿薩佐，依然覺得他有問題，可是不知道問題在哪裡。

然而在他還未找到那根足以理順一切亂麻的毛線頭時，白皇后打著哈欠下樓。

「呵……阿薩佐，客房裡的鳥蛋是你帶回來的嗎？」白皇后的問話讓阿薩佐進食的動作一頓。

「對。」阿薩佐鎮定地回答。

激流瞇起眼，覺得癥結點似乎隱約浮現了。

「食材怎麼不放在廚房？」艾瑪喝了口咖啡。

「那不是食材，是我的私人物品。」阿薩佐暗暗感覺不妙，沒料到白皇后會進到客房裡。

「你吃獨食！」艾瑪擺出生氣的表情，居然想瞞著大家吃，她也想嚐嚐過駝鳥蛋。

「那不是食物。」阿薩佐想打消白皇后嘗鮮的執念，卻不想在激流面前說出實情。

「噢？家鄉特產？」艾瑪用討人厭的口氣說，顯然很在意美食泡湯。

「對，」阿薩佐站起，「我去出任務了。」

阿薩佐瞬移的同時，激流抓住他的尾巴。因此當阿薩佐在客房站定的時候，發現自己被尾隨了。

 

「這是家裡客房。」激流直盯著阿薩佐不放，「你說謊。」

「傑諾斯，你真的這麼想知道嗎？」阿薩佐摸摸他的腦袋。

「嗯。」激流點頭。

「好吧，我本來打算成功後再告訴你。」阿薩佐指向放在桌上的大白蛋。

「你是指……孵化？」激流彎身戳戳那顆蛋，「可是我沒想養寵物。」

靠近後，激流才注意到盛蛋的盆子上雕刻著以奇異文字組成的花紋，頗似法器。

「這不是鳥蛋，這是……惡魔蛋。」阿薩佐遲疑了一下還是說出。

「惡魔……你的蛋？」激流噌地站直，手上轉現一個旋風，「你跟誰生的？」

「不是你想的那樣。」阿薩佐急忙解釋，「惡魔基本上不是胎生，我又不是鳥。」

「那這顆蛋？」激流疑惑地看他，掌中的風暴緩緩消失。

「蛋是我從另個次元帶回來的，據說用雙方的精液澆灌七日，就可以誕出孩子。」阿薩佐有點難以向激流啟齒說明自己居然相信這種傳言，太傻了。

「裡面是我的孩子？」激流想起阿薩佐近日來的舉動，迷茫地望向蛋。

「還不確定。」阿薩佐攬著激流的肩，「沒有人做過實驗，我只是想試看看。」

「噢……」激流依然望著蛋。

「如果有動靜，我會通知你。」阿薩佐帶他離開客房，這便是阿薩佐不想讓激流知道的原因，他不希望激流知道後對這件事抱持太大的期望。

「你保證？」

「我保證。」

「把蛋移回房裡吧。」

「好。」

「蛋需要保溫嗎？」激流擔憂地問。

「那不是鳥蛋。」阿薩佐再次重複。

「不需要保溫？」

「不需要。」

之後的日子，激流沒事的時候就去摸摸蛋，有次突發奇想幫蛋澆水，阿薩佐看見後笑了笑，還是沒阻止他。

 

夜深人靜之時，被移窩到阿薩佐房內的蛋幾不可見地動了一下。

 

END


End file.
